


Firelight

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Sex, Fae!Timmy, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Teenage!Armie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: “Stay on the path,” Reshi's face was serious.“Or what? Some pretty fairy princeling is gonna fuck me to death?” He shrugged, “there are worse ways to go.”“I'm serious, Armie. The Fae are murderers.” A shadow passed over Reshi's eyes, cruel and knowing in the firelight.Armie swallowed the retort he was about to make. “I'll be careful.”





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> The poem at the beginning is from The Wise Man's Fear by Pat Rothfuss. Tim is based on Felurian, and Reshi is one of the names given to Kvothe, the main character :)  
> I'm not a fantasy writer (aside from the obvious). This is ridiculous.

_A clever mortal fears the night_

_without a hint of sweet moonlight._

_On such a night, each step you take_

_might catch you in the dark moon's wake_

_and pull you, unwitting, into Fae,_

_where you'll have no choice but to stay._

 

There were oohs and aaahs around the campfire. Armie rolled his eyes.

“Reshi, dude, you need to stop reading all that nerd shit. Come party with us some more. You might finally get laid,” he waggled his eyebrows, took a sip of his second beer of the evening.

Reshi's cheeks coloured, “It's not 'nerd shit.' It's folklore. These beings exist. They live out here. People have seen them.”

“Have they really?” Armie shared a conspiratorial smile with Nick. His best friend was used to dealing with his shit and merely shook his head in response.

“Yeah,” Reshi continued, clearly unaware that they were taking the piss, “men have disappeared in these woods. Wandered off chasing beautiful music, maybe a glimpse of perfect skin, and they've never been seen again.”

“So no one knows _what_ they've seen, then? If they never come back?”

“Well, uh...”

“It's getting cold,” one of the girls chimed in, “can we make this fire any bigger?”

“I think there's some lighter fluid in the truck. I'll go look,” Armie got to his feet and headed back to his rusted old pickup. He'd only had his license for two months and his parents wouldn't buy him anything nicer, but he loved it. Independence felt good, even if the doors were held on by duct tape and goodwill.

He searched and searched, but he couldn't find the lighter fluid. “Fuck.” He made his way back to the group, hands in his pockets. “I thought I packed it. I'm gonna take a walk back into town. Do we need anything else?”

“It's really dark, man. Don't worry about it,” Nick looked a bit unnerved.

Armie slapped him on the shoulder, “Nah, I'll be fine. I have a flashlight.” He held it up and clicked it on and off for them to see. “I'll only be gone, like, an hour.”

“Get us some more beer,” someone shouted.

Armie laughed. “Let's see if my fake I.D works out in the sticks.”

“Stay on the path,” Reshi's face was serious.

“Or what? Some pretty fairy princeling is gonna fuck me to death?” He shrugged, “there are worse ways to go.”

“I'm serious, Armie. The Fae are murderers.” A shadow passed over Reshi's eyes, cruel and knowing in the firelight.

Armie swallowed the retort he was about to make. “I'll be careful.”

 

He'd been walking for awhile before he heard it. The woods fell silent when he stopped to listen, so he carried on, his breath fogging up in the chilly October air. Moths danced around the beam from his torch. He heard it again. Giggling. Perfect gasps of naughty laughter. He smiled as he shone his torch towards the trees. What was so funny?

Twigs snapped at his feet as he climbed through the undergrowth, ducking to avoid low hanging branches. The giggling became louder. He caught a glimpse of shimmering skin, peridot eyes sparkling, and then darkness.

 

When he came to, he was on his back in a clearing. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, blinked at the brilliant stars above him. He sat up gingerly, expecting to feel pain, but instead he felt light and airy. He was warm, too, but there was no fire. A boy crouched a few feet away from him, pulling up blades of grass and letting them fall like rain between his fingers. His pale skin glittered with each movement, dark brown hair curling silkily at his nape. He turned his head and Armie's heart beat faster. He was beauty beyond words, his eyes like jewels, his nose elfin. He flashed Armie a pretty smile and crawled over to him, settling himself cross-legged, close to Armie's middle.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” He was completely naked. Armie couldn't stop looking at him.

“I'm Tim.”

“Armie.”

“Arrrmiiieeee,” Tim repeated it back to him, rolling the world around on his tongue.

“Is Tim your real name?”

“No,” Tim threw his head back and laughed, “It is a name I heard whispered around the campfires, and I liked it, so I claimed it as my own.”

“It suits you.”

“Thank you,” Tim beamed at him.

“What happened?” Armie looked around, “Were you on the path?”

Tim smirked, but didn't reply.

“Did you...Did you _hit_ me?”

“Nooo...”

“Where are we?”

Tim rolled his eyes, “You ask a lot of questions.”

“Sorry.”

“What else can you do?” He studied Armie intently, his hand curled up under his chin.

“Er...”

“You're quite large. Are you a woodsman?”

“I can drive,” Armie said lamely.

“Drive,” Tim said the word like he didn't understand it.

“I'm pretty good at math, too.”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

Armie choked a bit. “Huh?”

“Sex. With me. Now please.” Tim's voice held authority, but he did not command. He simply spoke as if he couldn't imagine a world where you wouldn't want to do exactly as he said.

“Erm...” Armie felt himself getting hard, “We've only just met?”

“But you know what I am,” Tim straddled him, pushed his shoulders until he lay back on the soft grass, “and I have no other use for you. Your friend told you all about us.”

“My friend?”

“He said we're _murderers_ ,” Tim's eyes swam inky black. Fangs grazed his lower lip. In the blink of an eye, he was beautiful again. He started to unbutton Armie's flannel shirt, splaying each half carefully to one side as if opening a present.

“You were watching us.” Armie's cock strained against his jeans, arousal and fear warring inside him.

Tim nodded. “I can pursue things in private if I wish to. I know enough to travel unseen.” He pushed Armie's t shirt up and ran cold, delicate hands over his chest and stomach. Armie unzipped his own jeans and shoved them down, his hands moving of their own accord. His dick slapped against his hip as his boxers went with them.

Tim looked him over, head tilted to one side, making Armie squirm. He held his cock by the base, manoeuvred himself until it was pressing between his cheeks. His own erection rubbed against Armie's belly.

“Wait, don't I need to?”

Tim shook his head.

“But shouldn't I put my fingers in...”

Tim sat down fully, taking him all the way to the root. Armie moaned loudly, his hands gripping Tim's hips until his knuckles went white. Tim rode him with ease, slick and open, his face the picture of tranquillity. Armie couldn't think or breathe. He lifted his hips to meet Tim's thrusts, groaning out his pleasure into the stillness of the night.

Just as he was getting close, Tim stopped moving. Armie's cock twitched inside him, frustration making his toes curl. He took Tim's length in his hand and stroked it, swiping his thumb over the head.

“Did you choose this form for me?” He asked, his mouth watering at the sight of Tim's precome.

“Perhaps,” Tim leaned down and kissed him, “or maybe I just have a penis.”

Armie laughed as he held him close, fucked up into him until he came.

He didn't even go soft before the next time. Or the time after that. Or the time after that.

They lay together, Tim's head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers over Armie's muscles, purred as he snuggled closer to him.

“That was good,” Armie mused, relaxed and happy.

Tim stared at him. “ _Good?_ ”

“Yeah,” Armie sighed, blissed out, “really nice.”

Tim's eyes darkened, _“_ Is that all?”

“Er, well, I've never...I mean. I don't have anyone to compare you to.”

Tim was on his feet in an instant, clearly enraged. An unseen breeze ruffled his curls into angry points. “You think I can _compare_ to mortal men?”

“I don't know,” Armie hastily started to dress himself.

“Stupid child. I should kill you where you stand.”

Armie gulped, his hands shaking.

Tim softened, his features rearranging themselves into a look of cool detachment as he folded his arms. “No. Go,” he inclined his head towards the trees, “go out into the world and experience the love of others. See what your world has to offer. Then you'll see how I _compare_.”

 

Armie staggered out of the clearing and back to the path, pulling his shirt closed as the air turned cold around him. His legs felt like jelly. Everything ached. He could hear voices, but the fire must've gone out.

“Armie!” A woman was running over to him. She looked frightened.

“Armie!?” More people emerged from the trees, crowding round him, blinding him with their torchlight. They were familiar, but they weren't.

A plump older lady launched herself at him, hugging him to her chest almost violently.

“What the fuck?” Armie pulled away from her, “Who sent the search party? I've not been gone that long.”

“Armie, it's Mom,” she started to back away, “You look the same. I...I don't understand.”

“What?” A dull thud started in his temples. She looked like his grandma, not his mother.

“Tonight's the anniversary of...Tonight's the night you disappeared.”

“Disappeared? No. I was only...” He pointed behind him.

“Armie,” she cut him off, clutching the silver cross around her neck, “you've been missing for ten years.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
